


Ebbs and flows of music

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Ebbs and flows of music [F4M] [Pianist performer] [Fan listener] [Shared passion] [Slow build up] [Sex while playing the piano in the empty concert hall] [Cunnilingus] [Facesitting] [Blowjob] [Climaxing with the music] [Strangers to lovers] [Wholesome]
Relationships: F4M





	Ebbs and flows of music

[Script offer] Ebbs and flows of music [F4M] [Pianist performer] [Fan listener] [Shared passion] [Slow build up] [Sex while playing the piano in the empty concert hall] [Cunnilingus] [Facesitting] [Blowjob] [Climaxing with the music] [Strangers to lovers] [Wholesome]

Hi everyone!

Here’s another script for you all to enjoy. This one is kind of a return to a musical theme I’ve had in previous scripts, but in another form. It takes place after a piano concert, between the pianist and a devoted music fan. Both have a great passion for music, and find they want to use the now empty concert hall to live out a fantasy they both have had for a long time. It’s a sweet, wholesome and passionate fantasy. Hope you all enjoy it, even if the buildup is long.

This is a fantasy made by adults for adults.

The script

[Late at night, in a lounge, backstage after a concert. You are content and relaxing after your performance. Your other guests have left, and you hear a knock on the door. You decide to answer it]

[Slightly surprised] Who’s there? Well, whoever you are it can’t help you much to just wait out there, so come on in. Did someone forget something? Let me open for you…  
[You walk to the door and let the listener in, a bit reserved]  
Hm, come to think of it… do I recognize you? You’re not part of the staff, are you? Did you get lost on your way somewhere? No? OK, so, sorry if this sounds a bit rude but… who are you?

[Pause]

[Relieved, but also embarrassed] Wait… oh, you’re a…

[Pause]

[Embarrassed] So, you’re telling me that you have just stayed out there for two hours waiting, just to see me? 

[Flattered] Oh god, you even brought some of my albums with you, oh that’s so sweet! Here, let me just start by signing them for you... if you want me to, of course. Yeah, let me get my special little pen out and…

[Optional scribbling sounds]

[Smiling] There! I know, my signature isn’t the prettiest in the world, but it’s very much authentic, and well… it’s me. Guess I wasn’t given as much talent when it comes to pretty handwriting as with music.

[Embarrassed again] Oh, I’m sorry, your feet must be so tired right now! Here, sit down in one of these armchairs and make yourself comfortable. They’re out of the good stuff, but there’s still some sparkling water here. Want a glass? We can pretend it’s champagne if you want to! [Laughing] Here, let me pour you some… and some for myself… and I’m just going to sit down next to you here…  
[Pause]

[More relaxed, but not exactly knowing what to talk about] So… do you live here in town? Ah yeah, which part? I wish I knew more about this city. I actually just come here, see the airport or the train station, then the concert hall, then a hotel room, and suddenly it’s time for me to leave again in the morning. I guess that’s concert life for you.

[Pause]

Yeah, don’t get me wrong though, this comfort doesn’t mean that I have a lot of money of my own. Well, not enough to ever be able to afford a grand piano like the one they have here. Sometimes I’m actually struggling. I can’t live off my piano playing alone, of course, so sometimes my money depends on how many people are interested in lessons from a slightly famous pianist. You wouldn’t know any of that from looking at my dress, but it’s also the only fancy one I have.  
[Pause]

[A bit reserved] You… you know? How?

[Pause]

[Relieved] Oh, yeah, I guess it is easy to recognize from most of my album covers… and my concerts too... Wait, have you seen me before?

[Pause]

[Flattered] No way? This is the tenth time you’ve come to this building just to see me? Why have I not seen you in the audience? Oh, you can only afford tickets for the seats at the very back? Yeah, that’s life sometimes… but how come you didn’t talk to me before?

[Pause]

[Flattered] You were scared to ask for my time? Mm, OK, I guess I can see why someone would think that, and I do have a tight schedule. I’ve had that for as long as I remember, as a matter of fact. [Laughing] Yeah, it was all constant piano lessons and extra practice in school, ever since elementary…

[Thoughtful] My parents worked me hard from when I was very young. I guess they wanted me to prove to them that I really wanted a piano of my own, like I told them. They didn’t have a lot of money either, so it’s not something they would just buy on a whim like that, and it took them five years of convincing, and saving up.

[Pause]

[Leaning a bit closer] But… all of that has been worth it because I get to make music that moves people, that resonates with their passion for the way I play my instrument. People, well… people like you. So, I’m very glad you finally decided to knock on my door and ask for my time. It sounds cheesy but yeah, I do all of this for… for you.

[Pause]

[A bit embarrassed] Sorry if that came out a bit…

[Pause]

[Relieved] Thank you. You know, I’ve always had trouble accepting compliments, and relaxing my mind, and even playing my songs just… just for the sake of playing them. I miss that.

[Sharing something personal] Even my husb… ex husband only told me what he found wrong, or “improvable” as he would put it, when he heard me play at home. I guess there’s a reason it didn’t work out in the end. We just… lost our spontaneity, and our shared passions.

[Pause]

[Laughing, thinking back to sweet memories] Oh yeah, we used to fill each other’s lives with all kinds of passion, for music, for good food… for sex [Laughing]…

[A bit sadder] And then… he kind of just stopped. My playing stopped having that magic effect on him, about the same time as he stopped taking the initiative to… well [Laughing] … [Sad] It just died out. He became this prude type I didn’t recognize anymore. It’s sad because music to us used to be…

[Pause]

[Enthusiastic] Exactly! You know how music can build up this tension that just lingers on… that’s my favorite part of playing. That I can use my hands and my mind to just intensify that, and drag it out more, and more, and even more… until I finally release it all like this resounding wave of pleasure, like…

[Pause]

[Leaning closer] Yeah… like an orgasm. Like pure sexual release in the form of music. Is your heart starting to beat faster too? Exactly. That’s the rhythm we all have in us, that pulse, that urge for tension and release. That’s what made me a pianist and an artist. Forget everything else.

[Pause]

[Softly] You know what I think about when I play, to get away from my performance anxiety? Yeah, you do know, right? You can hear it in my playing, can’t you? You can see it in my eyes right now, am I right? A synergy of musical and sexual waves, build ups and climaxes, decline and regrowth, ebbs and flows of music and sex, all at the same time. That’s what I dream of when I play. What takes me into my own world.

[Pause]

[Leaning closer again] Give me your hand. Do you feel your pulse, your heartbeat? What do you dream about when you listen to my music? What world do you enter? Because, let me tell you a secret.

[Whispering] I want to be there, exactly there with you and see it all… pulsating… growing… stiffening… draining… releasing into my body. If that’s what you want… just ask me. I’m right here.

[Pause]

[Standing up] Follow me. Let’s make the music in our minds come to life.

[Optional footsteps]

[Thoughtful] I love the sight of a silent piano. I love what it contains. I love the secrets it still keeps inside it. I’ve played on this grand piano… well, yes, as many times as you have come to see me.

[Passionate] But tonight we will get to hear it tell us something no one else will ever hear. I know what I want. Are you sure about this?

[Pause]

[Loving] Then kiss me…

[Kissing]

[After about 10 seconds] Hold on… No, there’s nothing wrong at all, I love everything you do. Just… Do you want to… [kissing] sit down next to me? It’s a piano seat made for four hand concerts after all. 

[Loving] Come on, take my hand. Now…kiss me while I play.

[Piano playing. Kissing at the same time. Piano playing continues until any other instruction is given]

[Laughing] Good thing I spent all that time practicing right? I can just…

[Kissing, serious tone again] Taste you with my whole soul…  
[Kissing] And let all the sensations flow right out to my fingers…  
[Kissing] God, this feels so good…

[Kissing]

[Playing stops for a bit] 

[Loving] You’re amazing, you know that? I just feel your kisses through my whole body while I play, like… like electricity…

[While kissing] I’d like you… to kiss me… somewhere else too though… if you want to… we can turn this piano seat sideways… and you can lay down on your back… and I could…   
[Embarrassed] God I’m blushing… but that’s what I want… do you…?  
[Glad] I love the way you answered that. Let’s do it. Yeah, turn the seat like that and just lay down.

[Breething deeply] OK, so let me just… stand right above you… like this. Yeah, I kind of took my panties off, um… is that alright with… yeah, it is [Laughing]   
[Softly] OK… Grab my ass if you need to lift me up more OK? I don’t want to put to much weight on your face. Now…

[Sitting down on his face, breathing heavily] Kiss me… where I need it the most… while I keep playing. Just follow my playing with your lips and your tongue, OK? Oh God…

[Piano playing starts again. You play while getting oral pleasure. Improv to orgasm. Climax with the music]

[Music stops. You breathe heavily and need to regain control for a bit]  
[Pause]

[Satisfied, loving] I never knew music could feel like that… God this is what I’ve always wanted in my dreams.   
[Laughing] Hey, you’re completely soaked! Hold on, let me just wipe you clean…

[Kissing] Thank you for this…  
[Kissing] I… I want you to experience this too…  
[Kissing] Do you want to… stand up next to me while I play another piece? And maybe… get your cock out? I… I want to please your whole body, your ears… and your sex… will you let me?  
[Loving] Stand up… yeah, take your pants off, like that… oh that cock is so beautiful… I just have to…  
[Piano starts playing again, while you start giving him oral sex] God, that pulse I was talking about… I’ve never felt it so intensely… Just give in to the music… and the pleasure…

[Piano piece plays. Improv blowjob sounds, and intensify them to the listener’s orgasm. He comes in your mouth when the music climaxes. Piano piece finishes, or fades out, depending on your preference]

[Pause, brief silence]

[Loving] Did you hear all that? Did you hear the secrets from this piano? I heard every note, more clearly than ever…   
[Laughing] And I can still taste your cum in my mouth…  
[Kissing] I’m so glad you knocked on my door tonight…  
[Kissing] I have to leave and get up early tomorrow, but…  
[Kissing] If you want to…  
[Kissing] I can give you a front seat ticket to my next concert here, and you won’t have to knock on my door next time.  
[Kissing] Would you like that?  
[Kissing] [Laughing] I’m guessing that’s a yes, then!  
[Loving] You’re very special. Thank you for loving my music… and my body, the way you did tonight. And the next time you hear me play here…  
[Kissing] Just remember what it sounded like when you had my thighs around your head…  
[Kissing] And your cock in my mouth…  
[Kissing, one last time] Because I know I will. Good night, you sweet, beautiful man. Good night…

[Optional piano music to end the audio off]


End file.
